


RBB 2017: Fishy Art

by DragonK



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 14:37:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10946559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonK/pseuds/DragonK
Summary: Art that inspired and was inspired by Woad's fic Fishy Business, for the 2017 RBB, team Fortune :D





	RBB 2017: Fishy Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Woad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woad/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fishy Business](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10939710) by [Woad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woad/pseuds/Woad). 



 

 

 

And, last but not least, the original image that inspired the fic:

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Fishy Business](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10939710) by [Woad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woad/pseuds/Woad)




End file.
